


don't leave me lonely

by shizuoh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, family talk and all tht, jjseung is god, this is really sappy and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh
Summary: "They're like a little family," Seung Gil comments, wrapping his arm around JJ's shoulders and raising his eyes over his phone.JJ hums. "Ooh, are you getting ideas?""Not sure."





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is self indulgent bc ive been feelin p gay lately

It's not often they have off days like this—where neither of them have to do anything—and they can just relax in each other's arms.

JJ reclines against the sofa, not completely laying down, using his arm to prop himself up and using his other arm to pull Seung Gil close to him. His boyfriend is pressed against him, laying on his front but with his head turned to the side and eyes glued to his phone. JJ watches Seung Gil double tap photos as he scrolls through Instagram, pausing to observe a few and then continuing on.

"Nikiforov keeps posting pictures of himself and Katsuki," Seung Gil mutters offhandedly, his voice slightly muffled by the fabric of JJ's shirt.

"Ooh, Yuri is there too," JJ says, grinning slightly, moving his hand from his boyfriend's waist to point at the picture.

Seung Gil frowns. "You need to stop being mean to him."

"I'm not being mean!"

"You called him a lady when you _know—_ "

"I apologized for that!" JJ exclaims. "I didn't know he was trans. It was a mistake."

Seung Gil purses his lips and doesn't reply. He likes the picture, and scrolls through Viktor Nikiforov's profile. Most of the photos are from today, and they're all selfies or pictures of Katsuki Yuuri and Yuri Plisetsky doing something fun together. Almost like an outing.

"They're like a little family," Seung Gil comments, wrapping his arm around JJ's shoulders and raising his eyes over his phone.

JJ hums. "Ooh, are you getting ideas?"

"Not sure." Seung Gil furrows his eyebrows. "I don't think I'd be a good parent."

JJ is silent for a few moments. Seung Gil raises an eyebrow, but doesn't urge him on. He just keeps scrolling.

"I think you would be," JJ says a second later, and his hand goes back to wrap around Seung Gil's waist. "A _very_ good one."

"There you go again, spouting nonsense," Seung Gil sighs, but his ears are pink.

"Mm, no nonsense," JJ protests, and kisses the top of his boyfriend's head. "You'd take care of kids well. Like a... cool, take-no-shit dad. You'd make sure they'd be safe."

"You'd be the parent that gets into trouble with them," Seung Gil tries to say in a deadpan, but the small smile on his face betrays him.

"The fun dad," JJ agrees, moving his other arm to wrap fully around Seung Gil, pulling him higher so he can kiss his forehead properly.

Seung Gil's face scrunches, and he tries to hold in his laughter.

"You're so cute when you laugh," JJ says sincerely, and grins when the pink on Seung Gil's face flushes deeper. "You are!"

"Oh, shut up," Seung Gil says, swatting at JJ's bicep and grabbing the collar of his tank top.

Seung Gil leans up, kissing him softly and moving his hands until he's cupping his face. JJ laughs against his lips, and leans up so Seung Gil is straddling his lap and being pressed backwards. Seung Gil pulls away for a moment to cover his mouth with a hand and laugh, but JJ pulls his hand away and kisses him again. It's a soft kiss, one that isn't going to lead anywhere, and they just revel in it for a moment.

When they pull away, JJ is smiling so brightly it nearly blinds Seung Gil.

"Seung Gil wants to start a family with me," JJ sings teasingly, nuzzling his nose against his boyfriend's neck. 

"Oh, shut up."

"He _loooooves_ me."

"Watch it, Leroy."

"Don't you?"

Seung Gil snaps his head up in surprise, and the intense gaze JJ is giving him making his face heat up. JJ is blushing brightly too, so it's not that bad.

"Well..." He moves so he's hiding his face behind his phone. "Isn't that a given?"

JJ doesn't say anything for a while, and the only hint Seung Gil has of his reply is the way JJ's breath hitches and the way his grip on his hips tighten. 

"JJ—" He's cut off by the tight hug he's suddenly pulled into, his arms stuck against JJ's chest. "Uh..."

"An angel," JJ practically sobs. "I'm in love with an angel, and he loves me too."

Seung Gil frowns. " _Now_ you're spouting nonsense."

"I'm just speaking the truth!"

Seung Gil just shakes his head and lays back down, holding his phone over his face. This time, JJ shifts so _he's_ the one laying on the other.

They lay like that for a while, and they lose track of time. Seung Gil eventually puts his phone down and pulls JJ further into his arms. It's nice.

But then he snaps back into reality the next time JJ opens his mouth.

"Can we name our first child after maple syrup?"

"I'm leaving you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://haikuyus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [yoi sideblog](http://viktcrnikiforov.tumblr.com/)


End file.
